The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for throwing and catching objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game or sports apparatus for throwing and catching balls, water balloons or the like that can be propelled.
In prior art game and sporting apparatus, particularly throwing and catching devices, it has been well known to employ two handles with a length or area of material therebetween to catch and hold the object being propelled. Typically, at least two such devices are used so a number of people may pass the object between one other to enhance enjoyment and interest in the game. Such a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,491 issued to Padovani. This patent discloses a projecting and catching device which employs two handles with a resilient net disposed therebetween to provide the surface for contact the ball during play. The net has an overall shape that is fixed and predetermined at the time of manufacture. The netting simply bridges the two handles to provide a surface that may be stretched according to the desire of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,491 provides a flat netting surface.
A device sold by Kenner Toys under the trademark SKYBALL also employs a flexible netting with handles for throwing and catching objects, preferably balls. The SKYBALL device provides no means to retain and control the ball on the netting during catching or throwing.
Another prior art game apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,183 issued to Stephens, has similar features as U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,491 but also includes a ball locating opening to maintain the ball on the netting portion of the device. As in the Padovani patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,183 discloses a flat netting surface for contact with the object to be thrown or caught.
A flat surfaced throwing and catching game, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,247 issued to Faln, discloses a device where the ball has hook and loop fasteners, such as VELCRO, while the surface of the device has a series of fasteners complimentary to those on the ball. The material of the device is flexible and requires the presence of the VELCRO thereon to secure and maintain the ball on its surface.
Non-flat ball projector and catching devices are known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,381 issued to Kreiss. This device a has a cup to hold the ball or object with two retractable members which trap the ball inside the cup. To release the ball, opposing handles connected to the retractable members are pulled away from each other opening a gap large enough for the ball to fit through. This device requires many mechanical parts which adds significantly to the complexity and cost of manufacture.
Therefore, it is desirable in the field of throwing and catching devices for objects, particularly balls, to have a device that is easy and fun to use with comfort while providing a sportlike game. It is further desirable to have a popular product that can be manufactured inexpensively. A throwing and catching device that employs a unique means for controlling the ball during throwing or catching is also desired.